Ten Reasons Why
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: I bet by the time the ceremony is over, I can come up with ten reasons why I hate you. HHr


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This was inspired by the song 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace. My sister issued me a challenge to come up with a fic using that as my inspiration. And here it is.**

**Much love and cupcakes,**

**DarkMoon1301**

Ten Reasons Why

I hate everything about you. I really, truly, honestly do.

I ponder this as I watch you waiting for her at the altar. I bet by the time the ceremony is over, I can come up with ten reasons why I hate you.

The doors open, and the little flower girl walks out. Reason One: You care about everyone, a lot. You would drop anything you're doing to help a friend. You even risked your life, lost it for a time too, to save the world. You did it countless times, just for moments like these, where everything is peaceful and people can take it for granted.

The ring boy comes out next. Reason Two: You give wonderful gifts. You once hunted down the first edition of "Hogwarts: A History" for me. I didn't want to take it, but you insisted, as you always do. You once got Ron a new broom signed by his favorite Quidditch player. He was so excited, he couldn't stop drooling long enough to form a proper thank you. After losing his brother earlier that year, he'd been moodier than ever. Your gift helped to change that.

She only has one bridesmaid- the maid of honor. And you only have one groomsman- the best man. They walk out and walk towards the altar. Reason Three: No matter what, you have always stood by your friends. When Ron made fun of me in first year, you stood by me and saved me. When Ron became insanely jealous fourth year, you welcomed him back and defended him when people spoke out about his behavior. When Hagrid was taken to Azkaban third year, you stood by him and maintained that he was innocent.

The bride walks out, and everyone turns to look at her. I stay facing forward, and I see you grin ear to ear. Reason Four: You have a big heart. You love people unconditionally. You don't care about money or bloodlines. Ron and I are proof of that. You don't care if someone is half giant, or if they're a criminal that society shuns, even though he did everything to protect your parents and you. It's a miracle that you can do that, seeing as how you were raised by monsters.

The bride's father hands her off to you, and I can see the tenderness and love in your eyes as you stare at her. Reason Five: Your eyes. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're piercing green, and I'm convinced every time you look at me that you can see into my very soul and can tell what I think or what I've been through. But that's silly, because if you did, then you wouldn't have insisted I come today.

The minister begins to speak. Reason Six: Your voice. It's a deep baritone sound, and it calms my nightmares and haunts my dreams. It makes my heart stop and my breath catch in my throat. It promises safety and assures those who hear it. I'm sure it does the same to your soon-to-be wife.

She's saying her vows to you. Reason Seven: Your acceptance. You'll believe almost anything people say, without question. You don't question when people say we're the Golden Trio, even though that's clearly not true. Golden implies perfect and never faltering, which is completely false for us. You believed Ron after fourth year when he said he would always stand beside you. You believed me when I said I agreed that you should marry her, even though everyone here can tell that I lied to you.

You're saying your vows to her. Reason Eight: Your word. You never lie, especially to those you love. You try to hide things, but you never flat out lie. You told Ron and I that, yes, it was in fact likely that you were going to die. You didn't try and give us false hopes of your glorious return, because you weren't positive that would happen. You never told her that you loved her just to make her complacent. You made sure it was true.

The minister is pronouncing you husband and wife. I stand up. Reason Nine: How easy you are to love. All your traits make you especially easy to love. I would know. Clearly, she does too.

The minister says that you can kiss your new bride. I turn and walk out before the image can be forever seared into my mind. Reason Ten: That you made me fall in love with you with no intention of ever catching me.

There are ten reasons I hate you, but they're also ten reasons I love you. Why I do, I will never understand, because I hate you. I hear cheers break out behind me. I hope I never see your face again. I push open the doors to the church, and walk briskly down the steps, with the full intention of having this be the last time I ever see you.


End file.
